Rookie
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno meets his temporary replacement and gives her a test. Relena for Queen Alla.


Rookie

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Queen Alla so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno winced as Rude wrapped the bandages tightly around his middle but he didn't cry out. He had five or six busted ribs and wouldn't be seeing any action for awhile.

"They must have been good to do this to you," Rude commented.

"They were. Wallace would have been easy enough by himself and I'm fairly certain I could handle Lockhart, even gave her a few good hits, but that spiky haired guy was too much."

"He's an ex Solider, according to our data," Rude put in.

"I know that, partner, but he was using this ridiculous sword. In fact it reminded me of Zack Fair's weapon, remember him?" Reno asked with a smirk. Rude nodded.

The one mission they had failed.

"Maybe it's karma or fate dicking around with us," Reno said, laying back on the medical bed. "Anyway, it was just another job, nothing more, nothing less. Any word on who is replacing me?"

"No," Rude answered.

Before Reno could say another word, the door opened and Tseng walked in, followed by the unmistakable sound of heels. The Wutian stopped before Reno's bed, looking down on his most trusted subordinate.

"Since you are incapable of performing your usual duties, and as I'm sure you've heard, a replacement has been found for you," Tseng said in his usual tone. Reno, however, was looking behind him and noticed the heels he had heard a moment before. Looking up, he was met with a pair of very curvy legs with a hint of muscle beneath that which led him to a middle with just the barest hint of flab. Breasts that weren't as impressive as the ones he had seen fighting Lockhart but well enough and a pale throat followed. Finally, the red head was staring into her deep brown eyes framed by hair the color of hay.

The woman seemed unsure of herself under his eyes and looked to Tseng for reassurance. The raven haired Turk motioned for her to introduce herself and she nodded, stepping forward at once and saluting.

"Sir, Elena reporting for duty." Reno got a good chuckle at that and the blonde's face flushed a little. Giving her a mock salute, Reno smirked.

"Well Laney reporting for duty, I'm Reno, nice legs." Her eyes narrowed at his barb but that unsure expression appeared once more.

"A blonde?" Reno said, turning to Tseng. "Are you sure you didn't get her mixed up with our newest secretary?"

"Reno..." Tseng warned. Reno held up a hand and winced a little as some pain flared to life on his right side.

"Alright, I got it. Do you mind if I give her the test?" Tseng shook his head and motioned for Rude to leave as well. Elena gave the head of the Turks one final unsure glance before he had exited and she turned back to face Reno.

"To start off, come a bit closer and turn around," Reno said, his voice losing any of the joking quality it had before. Elena responded in an instant, turning a quick circle. "Not that fast." So she went slower this time, Reno whistling in approval. Elena whirled around and glared at the red head.

"Sir, would you stop this-

"Elena, how many people have you killed?" Reno asked, his tone cold. Elena tried to keep her face from turning pale at his question. Of course she hadn't killed anyone yet, she was new to this life, the blonde thought.

"None, Sir," she answered.

"Point your gun at me," he ordered.

"Sir-

"Just do it Laney reporting for duty," Reno interrupted once more. The blonde drew her gun in a flash and had it aimed at his chest. "Nice reflexes," Reno observed. He stared into her eyes and noticed the fear in them. "You're really a rookie."

"I'm no rookie. I've had extensive VR training which simulates urgency and danger," Elena said, eyes narrowing quickly.

"That scared look in your eyes, they're rookie's eyes."

"I'm no rookie!" Elena shouted.

"You haven't even turned the safety off, rookie," Reno shot back. Elena balked at that and quickly turned the safety off. "You can put that away." Once Elena had holstered her gun, Reno spoke again. "VR training is for little kids. When you're out there every second matters and hesitation can cost you everything. By the way, do you have a family?"

"My dad died a few years ago but my mom and little sister live in Kalm. They're really sweet and- but Elena was cut off for a third time as she felt a knife blade pressed against her throat.

"You're also a blabbermouth," Reno said and his tone sent shivers down Elena's spine. Removing the knife from her throat, his smirk appeared.

"I'm going to have to report this to Tseng," Elena said, earning a chuckle from Reno.

"Go ahead Laney, reporting for duty."

"My name's Elena, please address me as that, sir."

"Laney...you can leave now," Reno said. Elena nodded and saluted once more before turning around and exiting the room but not before Reno said one last thing. "Nice ass, Laney, don't forget to put the safety back on your gun." She grit her teeth and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his face but she held her anger in check and when the door closed she leaned heavily against the wall.

What exactly had she gotten into?

* * *

Reno laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Elena...you're the first interesting event to happen in awhile around here," he murmured.

And a lot of fun to mess with, he thought to himself before he shut his eyes and slept without dreams.


End file.
